Entre sueños
by AzCevFan
Summary: Historia basada en la primera noche de Azize y Cevdet en la mansión griega luego de siete años de estar separados.
1. Chapter 1

**Esta historia ocurre durante la primera noche en la mansión, cuando Azize duerme en la habitación de su marido, separada de él por el sable. **

**Entre sueños**

Azize se agitó un poco entre sueños y Cevdet abrió los ojos. Después de todo, el haber sido soldado toda su vida lo obligaba a estar alerta en todo momento, y él no recordaba nunca haberse dormido profundamente. Salvo en aquellos momentos en que terminaba una de esas noches memorables en que él y Azize se entregaban a la pasión que compartían y luego, exhaustos, se quedaban dormidos.

Cevdet giró de costado intentando no moverse demasiado y la observó en la oscuridad. Podía ver perfectamente su perfil y su boca entreabierta, ella respiraba con dificultad.

Meditó un poco si debía acercarse, o si la despertaría y ella quizá lo trataría mal, pensando que quería aprovechar su situación de vulnerabilidad.

Ella respiró algo agitada y luego lanzó un jadeo que a Cevdet se le antojó algo placentero para tratarse de una pesadilla y esto lo hizo sonreír. Levantó la mano, dispuesto a acariciar, aunque sea su brazo, tratando de apaciguar su sueño, pero la vio agitarse un poco más y luego abrir los ojos de golpe.

Pensó en preguntarle si estaba bien, pero al verla girar la cabeza decidió cerrar los ojos y fingir que dormía. Quería saber que haría ella al creerlo también dormido.

Azize suspiró y tragó saliva, había tenido uno de esos sueños intensos de cuando su marido se encontraba en el frente y añoraba su regreso y se imaginaba con él, pudiendo sentir su piel sobre la suya…

Se movió lentamente y se colocó de costado. El sable que él había dejado en medio de ambos la rozó suavemente y le provocó un estremecimiento. Esa era la prueba de la distancia que había entre ellos.

Azize lo miró dormir y acarició sus rasgos con la mirada. Se veía tranquilo, apacible y levantó su mano instintivamente, como tantas veces durante las noches que pasaron juntos para acariciar su barba.

Pero la realidad la golpeó y retrajo su mano, algo incómoda. Vio la de él a escasos centímetros de la suya y fantaseó con tocarlo. Total, estaba dormido y no se daría cuenta, se dijo a sí misma.

Deslizó sus dedos suavemente por sobre el sable y los acercó a la mano de él, pero no se animó a tocarlo, realmente tenía pánico de que él se despertara y la viera tratando de acercarse porque si él la veía vulnerable, entonces sería más difícil que aceptara su rechazo. Aunque ella no quisiera rechazarlo, aunque eso fuera solo parte de su coraza para mantenerse a salvo.

Su mano rozó apenas la de él y se quedó quieta, cerró los ojos sintiendo que su corazón retomaba el ritmo alocado de cuando hacía unos minutos dormía y soñaba con él.

Lo escuchó moverse un poco y luego los dedos de él sobre los suyos, primero solo apoyados y luego acariciándolos suavemente.

Quiso abrir los ojos desesperadamente y encontrarse con su mirada azul intensa. Pero supo que estaría perdida si lo hacía.

Él continuó acariciando sus dedos y luego entrelazó los suyos con los de ella y suspiró contento. Tenía los ojos abiertos y la observaba, tomaría como una señal que ella también los abriera, pero evidentemente ella fingía estar dormida.

Cevdet sonrió y se mordió levemente el labio. Tenía deseos de terminar con toda esa tortura y tomarla en sus brazos, recordar la deliciosa sensación de sus labios entre los suyos, su aroma impregnando sus fosas nasales y su mirada intensa, cómplice…

Azize pensó que solo se quedarían dormidos con los dedos entrelazados y no le pareció tan grave, total, podía echarle la culpa a su sueño profundo si él le decía algo al respecto. Se relajó y trató de no pensar en nada más, se reprendió varias veces cuando casi abre los ojos, pero se obligó a descansar.

Cevdet cerró los ojos disfrutando esa tenue cercanía entre ambos y se fue quedando dormido.

Un par de horas más tarde, cuando todavía no aclaraba, Azize abrió los ojos de golpe al escuchar que Cevdet se quejaba. Se sintió aliviada cuando vio que él todavía sostenía su mano, pero su corazón se achicó de dolor cuando vio lágrimas en los ojos de él.

Se mordió el labio sin saber qué hacer. De pronto lo escuchó balbucear algo y prestó atención…

-Azize, mi Azize… perdóname… yo no quiero hacerte sufrir… no puedo… no puedo…- dijo y más lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.

-Mi vida…- jadeó en voz baja ella, sin despertarlo, sus ojos nublándose también con lágrimas tristes.

-Yo… no puedo vivir sin ti…- dijo él llorando y ella se acercó instintivamente, sin soltar su mano y con la otra mano tocó su cara, secando sus mejillas.

Se inclinó sobre él y besó su frente con ternura, la caricia fue casi imperceptible, pero él abrió los ojos ante el contacto y la miró de cerca.

-Azize…- dijo él y ella sonrió a medias y colocó su dedo índice sobre los labios de él.

-Tenías una pesadilla, estaba tratando de reconfortarte…- le explicó ella.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque soy tu esposa… - dijo en voz baja y él levantó la mano que tenía entrelazada con la de ella y besó sus dedos, sus ojos fijos en los de Azize.

Ella sintió que su corazón se aceleraba cuando advirtió que él bajaba su mirada directamente hasta su escote, ahora más pronunciado porque ella seguía inclinada sobre su cuerpo.

-Creo que…- dijo e intentó moverse, retraerse un poco.

-Solo… quédate un rato más aquí…- le dijo con ojos implorantes.

-Estamos durmiendo juntos… estoy aquí…

-Déjame abrazarte para dormir… con eso me conformo…

-¿Estás seguro?- le preguntó ella con desconfianza.

-Tengo que hacerlo… aunque me duela el cuerpo del deseo que tengo por ti…- confesó él.

-Cevdet…

-Azize… estuvimos siete años separados, tú me creías muerto, yo entiendo que te cueste mi cambio, pero mi amor por ti sigue siendo el mismo… y no te obligaré a nada, pero nadie dijo que no me esté muriendo por ti.

-Está bien… - dijo ella algo incómoda luego de analizarlo unos segundos.

-Bien…- dijo él y cuando ella intentó acomodarse en sus brazos, la detuvo- espera…- dijo y ella sintió que se perdía un par de latidos cuando él se colocó sobre ella, su cuerpo rozándola y haciéndola desear más.

-¿Qué…? - intentó preguntar ella.

-Quitaré esto…- dijo y alcanzó el sable y se estiró para dejarlo fuera del alcance de ambos para que no fuese peligroso.

Luego de hacerlo, Cevdet la miró y se encontró con su mirada oscura, que casi le rogaba que la besara y él sucumbió a los deseos de ambos y la besó intensamente, sin poder reprimirse.

Azize se removió en los brazos de él y le devolvió los besos, ella tampoco podía reprimirse. Se besaron largamente y cuando el deseo estaba a punto de ganar la batalla, él separó su boca de la de ella y besó su frente, acomodándose a su lado.

Azize jadeó y aceptó su abrazo. Trató de calmar su respiración que se había agitado por la intensidad de los besos y cerró los ojos.

-No tienes idea de cómo extrañaba tu boca…- le dijo al oído y la sintió estremecerse.

-Cevdet…- logró decir ella y él se incorporó para mirarla.

-Yo… entiendo que es difícil… pero te he echado de menos… me moría por tus besos y me muero por recordar lo que es tenerte en mis brazos… pero aceptaré lo que tú puedas darme…

-¿Acaso crees que el deseo es solo tuyo? Cada músculo de mi cuerpo grita por una caricia tuya, Cevdet… fueron siete largos años de creer que no volvería a estar contigo, pero estoy tan desilusionada… tú nunca me habías tratado con tanta frialdad…

-Han pasado tantas cosas…

-Hace unos años, podría haber aceptado cualquier cosa de ti, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que no quiero tus maltratos… me has tratado muy mal estos días….

-Te pido disculpas, mi vida… me siento presionado por la situación, por tu mirada plena de rencor debida a mis decisiones…

-¿Tú me hablas de rencor a mí cuando hace unos días me fuiste a ver a la cárcel y ni siquiera te acercaste a tocarme?

-No podía hacer nada… no quería mostrar vulnerabilidad… cuando gritaste por la vida de Ali Kemal yo no quise no matarlo y que eso se volviese en mi contra… tú y mis hijos son una debilidad para mí y no quiero que la usen para hostigarme…

-Cevdet…

-Te amo, Azize, con cualquier uniforme que tenga puesto…

-El uniforme ni siquiera es el problema, dejas que maten a nuestros hermanos… no puedo entenderlo, quiero hacerlo, pero no puedo…

-¿Por qué no puedes simplemente ser quien fuiste hasta hace unos años?

-Porque tú ya no eres el mismo…

-Bien… creo que sería mejor descansar y no seguir discutiendo, al menos podré descansar tranquilo teniéndote en mis brazos…

Azize estuvo a punto de replicar, pero se arrepintió. Se sentía raro que él defendiera su posición con la misma intensidad que defendía su amor por ella. Y más allá del amor, que era mutuo, Azize sintió que su cuerpo le pasaba factura por las caricias que necesitaba sentir de él y que ella elegía no aprovechar.

Cerró los ojos y suspiró, sintió los besos de Cevdet sobre su cabello unos minutos más tarde, cuando estaba a punto de dormirse y se durmió sumida en ese aroma que era solo de él y que ella conocía de memoria.

Soñó que él la despertaba en mitad de la noche y le rogaba que hicieran el amor. Y también soñó que ella no podía ni quería negarse y que se entregaban a la pasión en silencio, como cuando en Salónica preferían no hacer ruido para no despertar a sus hijos.

Azize podía ver sus ojos más azules que nunca, pendientes de los suyos, su boca hambrienta dejando marcas de su deseo sobre su piel y finalmente sintió que el placer recorría todo su cuerpo al compartir junto a él la cima del éxtasis. Su respiración entrecortada haciendo cosquillas en su cuello y las suaves palabras de amor de él en su oído.

Se despertó sonriendo, buscándolo y lo vio vistiéndose lentamente, como si no quisiese irse. Sus ojos lo acariciaron y él giró para observarla.

-Buenos días…- le dijo en voz baja y mientras abotonaba su camisa se sentó a su lado en la cama.

-Hola…- dijo ella con la voz apenas audible.

-Gracias…- dijo y se perdió en sus ojos.

-Cevdet…- Azize sintió que sus mejillas se sonrojaban ante ese gesto y él sonrió.

-Al menos, teniéndote en mis brazos pude soñar que hacíamos el amor…- le dijo con mirada cómplice y ella creyó que tendría un ataque ante semejante confesión.

-¿Soñaste? - le preguntó y él asintió.

-Si eso realmente hubiese pasado no estarías despierta a esta hora, querida…- le dijo y ella apretó los labios para no sonreír. Sabía perfectamente a lo que él se refería. Ella solía sentirse agotada luego de una intensa sesión de amor entre ambos y siempre se quedaba dormida un buen rato más.

-Cevdet…- intentó otra vez ella y él colocó un dedo sobre sus labios.

-Fue increíble… gracias por eso…- dijo y ella se sintió una tonta, él parecía encantado con la idea de haber soñado con algo que podría haber sucedido en la realidad si ella lo hubiese aprobado y ella se lamentaba de no haber podido vivirlo.

-Bueno, si tengo que serte sincera, yo también soñé con eso…- le dijo para no quedarse atrás y luego se arrepintió.

-¿Tú también soñaste eso? - le dijo y la vio sonrojarse otra vez.

-¿Acaso tú puedes y yo no? - ella se puso a la defensiva.

-¿Qué soñaste?

-No te incumbe…

-Bueno, en realidad sí, pero entiendo que te lo quieras reservar para ti. Lo bueno es que quizá nos hemos encontrado entre sueños para estar juntos.

-No lo creo…- dijo ella luego de un estremecimiento y se rascó la nariz nerviosa.

Él se levantó y continuó vistiéndose mientras ella se sentaba en la cama, dándole lugar a que terminara para no tener que vestirse delante de él.

Azize se acomodó el cabello y frotó sus ojos para despertarse cuando el aroma inconfundible de la piel de su marido llegó hasta su nariz. Abrió los ojos y acercó sus manos a su nariz, en donde el aroma se hizo casi intoxicante.

Quizás realmente se habían encontrado en algún lugar, entre sueños y se habían amado como ambos merecían…

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado. Nos vemos en la próxima...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sé que esta historia estaba terminada pero alguien me dijo que estaría bueno continuarla y me di cuenta de que tenía razón. Porque no todo tiene que quedar entre sueños... aquí vamos:**

**Capítulo 2**

Azize se miró al espejo y sintió que su cuerpo se sensibilizaba al evocar las caricias de Cevdet la noche anterior.

El sueño había sido increíble, absolutamente real en su memoria, pero las caricias de Cevdet la habían inspirado a soñar de esa forma y ella lo sabía…

Recordó cuando él le había reconocido que también había soñado con ella. Se preguntó por qué no podía simplemente dejarse llevar y dejarlo amarla, como cuando no había impedimentos y podían hacerlo libremente…

Azize estaba cansada de rechazarlo. Quería tomarlo entre sus brazos y no dejarlo ir jamás. Pero también quería que él se quitara el horrible uniforme griego y volviera a ser su Cevdet.

Terminó de cambiarse y se acostó bajo las mantas. Cerró los ojos y se quedó casi dormida hasta que escuchó que un carruaje se detenía en la puerta de la mansión y alguien entraba. Deseó poder ponerse de pie y asomarse para ver quién era, pero supo que se trataba de su marido y su corazón se aceleró.

Escuchó pasos en las escaleras y luego que la puerta se abría con suavidad. Lo escuchó comenzar a cambiarse y deseó atreverse a abrir los ojos para mirarlo. Lo echaba tanto de menos que su cuerpo le dolía.

Él se acostó a su lado y Azize se puso en alerta, quería saber cuál sería la actitud de él, sobre todo luego de lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

Lo sintió moverse a su lado, estaba demasiado cerca, pero ella no sabía qué hacer…

-Azize… mi Azize… - lo escuchó decir y tuvo pánico de que los latidos desesperados de su corazón la delataran.

Se movió un poco y giró para su lado, su cara hacia él. Sintió su respiración entrecortada, su aliento suave olía a alcohol, seguramente había bebido un trago, y lo había hecho porque ella no le prestaba atención, no sucumbía a sus deseos…

Sintió sus dedos delicados sobre su cara, a la altura de sus sienes, delineando sus facciones. Luego sus labios suaves sobre su frente y por último una de sus manos entrelazando sus dedos en su cabello, acariciándolo.

Se movió instintivamente, el deseo de que todo siguiera adelante era demasiado intenso. Pero Azize estaba insegura, tenía miedo de que él la malinterpretara y creyera que ella aceptaba esa situación de su traición al ejército turco… y eso no era posible…

Pensó que si abría los ojos quedaría en evidencia y entonces se quejó un poco, tratando de llamar su atención…

-Mmmm- dijo y él hizo silencio.

-Azize… mi vida…- dijo él- dime que estás soñando conmigo… dime que me dejarás amarte… besar tu piel… hacerte el amor como ambos deseamos desde que volvimos a vernos…

-Cevdet…- dijo ella fingiendo que seguía dormida.

-Por favor, mi vida…- le dijo y descendió sus labios sobre el cuello de ella, aspirando su aroma, intoxicándose de él, sentía que se olvidaría de él si no lo olía a cada segundo.

-Cevdet…- quiso interrumpirlo ella, sin embargo, se oyó diciéndole- por favor, ámame… no me dejes pensar…

Cevdet se inclinó sobre ella y capturó sus labios con los suyos. La intensidad era mucha, pero, aunque ella todavía seguía algo inquieta por lo que había dicho y lo que estaba haciendo, su cuerpo se encargó de que comprendiera que su mente podría querer algo, pero tanto su cuerpo como su corazón querían todo lo contrario…

Él deslizó una mano entre ellos y acarició su pecho por sobre la tela del camisón. Azize se inclinó hacia él, buscando mayor contacto y Cevdet dejó de besarla en los labios para dedicarse de lleno a su cuello.

Cevdet se descubrió cerrando los ojos con placidez cuando sintió las manos de ella desabotonando la chaqueta de su pijama y deslizando sus dedos por su torso, dejándose llevar por los sonidos placenteros que él emitía.

Azize continuó con los ojos cerrados y lo sintió sobre ella, hambriento, besando todo resquicio de piel que encontraba a su paso.

Cevdet se interrumpió y la miró, ella respiraba agitada, sus manos, que descansaban en sus caderas se movieron hacia sus muslos y Azize jadeó ante el estímulo de su pelvis contra ella.

Él volvió a besarla y se ubicó entre sus piernas, ella lo esperó paciente y apretó los ojos cuando finalmente lo sintió parte suya.

-Mi vida… por favor…- dijo él y ella sintió que se tensaba- mírame… necesito ver tus ojos…

Azize se dio cuenta de que era ridículo seguir así y los abrió lentamente. Cevdet sonrió al encontrarse con su mirada.

-Esto no es un sueño, ¿verdad? - le dijo y ella negó con la cabeza.

-No… no lo es…- dijo ella con una voz plena de emoción.

Cevdet la besó y comenzó a moverse lentamente, prolongando el momento todo lo que pudo. Sus ojos no abandonaron los de ella en ningún momento.

Azize se enfocó en disfrutar todo lo que él le hacía sentir y pronto se encontró cerca del máximo placer…

Un momento después vio que los ojos de él se oscurecían y que se entregaba a un clímax interminable mientras ella comenzaba a experimentar el suyo…

Él se mantuvo estático luego, recuperándose y dándole espacio a ella a que lo hiciera también…

La besó con suavidad y se acostó a su lado. Ella se recostó sobre su pecho y suspiró…

-Siento como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado… - dijo él y acarició la cadera de ella con suave intimidad.

-Pero pasó… y fue demasiado…- dijo ella con pesar.

-Sin embargo, hace un rato sentí que estaba con aquella jovencita tierna y dulce de quien me enamoré casi a primera vista…

-Sí… yo también sentí algo parecido…- dijo ella y movió su cara para mirarlo a los ojos.

-Sigo amándote, eso no ha cambiado…- dijo él y ella se mordió el labio.

-Si tengo que ser sincera, yo también…- dijo ella y lo vio sonreír.

Cevdet la acercó a su cuerpo y la acarició con intensidad. Ella sonrió y lanzó una risita dándose cuenta de las intenciones de él…

-Creí que estabas viejo para continuar con esto…- le dijo ella cuando él la hizo colocar sobre él, produciendo un roce que la estimuló por completo.

-¿Viejo? No, en lo absoluto…- dijo él y ella se inclinó para besarlo.

Se perdieron uno en los brazos del otro nuevamente hasta que sintieron que sus deseos habían sido saciados por completo.

Todavía agitados, se abrazaron apretadamente bajo las mantas y Cevdet acarició la cara de Azize con ternura.

-No mas sueños, ¿estamos de acuerdo? - dijo él y ella sonrió.

-¿Hablas en serio? A mí me gusta soñar contigo… me ha mantenido viva estos últimos siete años y todas las veces en que te ibas y no sabía si volverías…

-Es cierto…- dijo él y besó su frente con ternura.

-Dime la verdad… ¿crees que esto podría funcionar si estamos en veredas opuestas en la guerra? - le preguntó ella y se quedó mirándolo, esperando que él tuviera algo bueno para contestar.

-Estamos en veredas opuestas en la guerra, pero no en el amor… y creo que el amor es más fuerte aún que la guerra… yo creo que sí… podría funcionar…

-¿Quieres saber qué creo yo?

-Siempre…- dijo él y se perdió en sus ojos, esperanzado por su respuesta.

-Yo quiero que esto funcione… porque te amo… porque ha sido una tortura cada día de mi vida en que estuviste lejos…

-Entonces funcionará… te lo prometo…- dijo y ella sonrió con emoción.

-¿Vamos a dormir ahora? - le dijo ella acomodándose en sus brazos.

-¿Dormir? - le preguntó él y ella abrió los ojos y se tapó la boca con una mano.

-No, no puede ser que otra vez quieras…- preguntó sonriendo con incredulidad.

-Son siete largos años los que tenemos que recuperar… -protestó él y ella rio con alegría.

* * *

**Bueno, ahora sí, está terminado. Espero que este final haya sido más agradable. Hasta la próxima historia.**


End file.
